1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to speaker sets, and particularly to a speaker set used in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of audio and sound technology, speaker sets have been widely used in electronic devices such as mobile phones, computers, televisions and other devices providing audio capabilities.
Nowadays, small sized electronic devices are very popular. In such electronic devices, the shape, location and bulk of speaker sets are limited to some extent. Areas around speakers in the speaker sets are commonly cluttered with other components of the electronic device. It is well known that a high frequency range of sound output by speakers has a sensitive directionality. In other words, the high frequency range of sound is particularly susceptible to attenuation when the area in front of a speaker is even partially blocked by components. This results in increased distortion of the sound, and the quality of the sound output by the speaker set is reduced. Therefore, the design of speaker sets is limited not only by the small confines available to accommodate the speakers themselves, but also by the lack of free space around such confines. It is problematic to provide speaker sets that provide high quality output sound.
What is needed, therefore, is a speaker set and an electronic device incorporating the speaker set which can overcome the described limitations.